The Son of Hecate
by Sweetflame
Summary: Harry Potter had never expected his life to change when he moved to New York City, and he would have never guessed that Percy Jackson would be the cause of it. [Harry/Thalia, Percy/Annabeth] Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, while Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan. **

**A/N: This is a rewrite of a story that I published a few years ago, and I've decided to give it another shot and write it again. I hope you enjoy! If anyone is willing to be my beta, please send me a PM!**

**The Son of Hecate**

_Prologue_

There have been a lot of odd things that have occurred in Harry Potter's lifetime. The oddest of them all would have to be today, where his uncle, Vernon Dursley, stood before him, his Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley, announcing their moving.

"We're _moving, _Vernon?" questioned Petunia in disbelief. "But… where?"

"New York City," spoke Vernon, his excitement shown clearly on his face. "I managed to receive a job offer there, to which I accepted!"

"How did New York City give you a job offering? And what about…."

"I earn twice what I usually get at Grunnings," grinned Vernon, completely ignoring the first question. "Pack your things! We're leaving on Friday. I've already purchased the plane tickets. The plane takes off first thing in the morning."

Dudley appeared to have realized what was occurring, and his eyes started to water. "But I don't _want_ to go to America! I don't have any friends there, and I want to stay _here_!"

"Don't worry, Dudde rs," said Petunia, hugging Dudley. "I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends there, and with your new job that Daddy has now, you'll be able to get even more _expensive _toys!"

"A-alright," muttered Dudley. Then he quickly glanced at Harry, and said, "as long as _he's_ not coming."

Vernon grunted. "Yes, well… about that, Dudley… he _has _to come. I've been informed by… a family friend of his… and she told me that it was mandatory for him to come. Just as long as I brought something along. "

"Who?" asked Harry and Petunia. Petunia glared at Harry, and snapped, "Don't ask questions!"

"I… You know what I mean, Petunia," said Vernon. "One of… _them_."

Harry's mind was filled with thousands of questions. Who are they that Petunia and Vernon refuse to tell him about? Who was this family friend? Why was it so important for him to go? And what was Vernon bringing with him that he got from this family friend?

"They – they came _here_!" gasped Petunia, and, before saying another word, ushered Harry and Dudley out of the living room, locking the door. Dudley and Harry quickly glanced at each other quietly fighting over who would listen in the keyhole. Dudley won, of course, which left Harry to have the small crack between the door and the floor.

"They didn't… they didn't threaten you Vernon, did they?" asked Petunia, concerned.

"No, no," he answered calmly. "And it wasn't they, it was just one person. Didn't do any of that _abnormal _stuff that they usually do. All she told me was that he had to go, and she gave me…. _This._"

Petunia gasped at something. "That can't seriously be for him! He'll blow up something!"

"Exactly what I said!" his uncle exclaimed. "But something about her saying that seemed… odd. Like she was using some of her weirdness on me. Even though I'm going to hate giving it to him, I'll have to. Or _she'll_ come back."

The sound of footsteps coming closer to the living room door made Harry and Dudley get up and quickly get out of the way. The door opened, revealing Petunia.

"Both of you. Pack all of your things. Then you'll both help us pack up the furniture. Yes, you too, Popkin. We'll be waking up at seven in the morning on Friday. Understand?"

Harry nodded and quickly got to work, ignoring Dudley's complaints that he was now giving to Petunia and Vernon.

**+-SoH-+**

Harry, after a year of living in New York City, was just getting used to it. Even though his life was similar to how it was back in England, he had the opportunity to do more stuff than just walk around the neighborhood. Not to mention that the Dursleys were giving him decent clothes and, quite strangely, letting him eat at family meals.

While Dudley went to this rich, private Junior High School, Harry was forcefully enrolled in a school called Yancy Academy. Even though it was a private school like the one Dudley went to, it wasn't for the rich, but for troubled kids instead. Harry, of course, assumed this was because Vernon and Petunia believed that he was a troubled kid. Or maybe it was the fact that Harry would live at the school, and they'd only deal with him during the summer. It was more than likely both.

His first year there was boring. Harry, even though the classes were easy for him, had to play dumb, mostly due to the fact that the Dursleys would be angry at him if he comes home with a report card containing straight A's. This is mostly due to the fact that Dudley would be upset that he had lower grades than Harry. So, being forced to make Dudley feel better, he earned mostly Cs and Ds.

Other than the fact that he was living in one of the biggest cities in the world, his life was very similar to the previous one. He wasn't expecting anything to change in his life until he turned eighteen and was able to leave the Dursleys. Harry certainly wasn't expecting someone named Percy Jackson to change his entire life.

Percy Jackson became his roommate in the beginning of his second year at Yancy Academy. At first glance, he appeared to be an average kid that goes to Yancy. He appeared to be very similar to Harry in appearance: messy black hair, with green eyes – the only difference was that Percy's were more sea green, while Harry's was more emerald. They probably could have passed as brothers if Harry wasn't British.

There were, of course, major differences between the two. One major difference would have to be the lightning-bolt scar which rests upon Harry's forehead. The stares he received from strangers he passed when walking around New York City and the students at Yancy made him wish he could just stay locked up in his dorm, but he couldn't. He had to deal with it, and he did.

Percy, of course, asked him about it at the very end of the first week. Normally, when someone asked him about his scar, he would just ignore them as if the question hadn't even came up. However, Percy, along with Grover, were slowly becoming his best friends that he had at Yancy, and he felt like he could trust him.

"I'm not exactly sure," said Harry, frowning. "My aunt and uncle told me that I got it from a car crash when I was one. I don't remember anything like that, though. I remember this weird, bright, eerie green light, but I suppose that could have been from the crash."

"Where did the green light come from, though?" questioned Percy. "I've seen some car crashes on TV, and there was never any green light that was produced."

"I don't know," sighed Harry. "But all I know is what they've told me."

"Is that how your parents died?" blurted Percy, before realizing what he just asked. "I – sorry. I didn't mean to ask that."

Harry smiled sadly. "It's alright, Percy. And, yeah, that's how they died. At least… that's what they told me."

"You don't trust them?"

"Not really. They've never really told me the truth before, and they've always left me out on things about me. Plus, I overheard them one night and they were talking about how they were trying to stamp out something that I have…. They said there was something _abnormal _about me," frowned Harry.

"You're not abnormal," said Percy. "If anyone's abnormal around here, it's got to be Grover. Did you see him yesterday on free enchilada day Thursday?"

"Yeah, he was crazy," chuckled Harry. "Grover is an oddball."

"You know, he was telling me that he could move into our dorm," Percy grinned.

"I wouldn't mind that," said Harry, the grin on his face mirroring Percy's. "Hopefully he'll be able to."

"Yeah, it'd be great! Imagine what it'd be like, the three of us in a dorm together…."

"I'm not sure if Mr. Brunner would like that."

**+-SoH-+**

A few months passed before Grover managed to move into our dorm. Grover refused to tell them exactly how he got the permission to move in, since all dorms can only hold two people. However, neither Harry nor Percy complained.

Although Harry seemed to believe that Mr. Brunner wouldn't approve of this, he was wrong. Mr. Brunner's reaction was the opposite.

Mr. Brunner, a middle-aged guy permanently stuck in a wheel-chair, taught Latin at Yancy Academy. He had thin hair, a scruffy beard, and a frayed tweed jacket, which, for some reason, always smelt like coffee. He was Harry's favorite teacher, since he was the only teacher who entertained him by telling jokes and stories to the class, along with the fact that he had a collection of Roman armor and weapons.

After telling them about a field-trip that would occur sometime in May, to a Metropolitan Museum of Arts down in Manhattan, about three months from now, Mr. Brunner called up Harry and Percy and asked them about Grover moving in to their dorm.

"Everything is doing fine, sir," answered Harry.

"Good. Any issues?"

Harry simply shook his head, and Mr. Brunner smiled.

"Well, if things are doing alright, you two can go."

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Brunner," said Harry, and he followed Percy to their dorm. As they were walking down the hallway, Percy managed to start a conversation involving the field-trip that Mr. Brunner just announced.

"You excited for it?" he asked.

"I guess," shrugged Harry. "I've never really liked field-trips, even though I've never been on one."

"I've never really liked them. There's always something that goes wrong," explained Percy before Harry could ask why. "In the fourth grade, my class took this behind-the scenes tour at the Marine World shark pool, and I somehow ended up hitting a wrong lever on the catwalk and our class ended up in the water. And another time was in the fifth-grade, when I went to the Saratoga battlefield in the fifth-grade, and I kind of had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon there."

"I thought I had it bad," said Harry. "The only 'field-trip' that I've ever been on is when I went to my cousin Dudley's eleventh birthday party at the zoo. I, uh, kind of let a boa constrictor out of its cage."

"How did you manage to do that?" asked Percy, opening the door to their dormitory and walking inside. Grover looked at them from his spot on the bed and sat up, eager to listen to their conversation that they were deep into.

"The glass sort of… disappeared," shrugged Harry. "I'm not sure how it really happened. One minute the glass was there and the next it was gone. Although that's not the only weird thing that has happened."

Grover seemed to be acting weird about something, but whatever it was he kept it quiet and didn't mention anything. He took in everything that Percy and Harry were saying, almost like he was taking notes.

Percy and Harry sat down on their beds, and Harry continued. "You know Nancy Bobofit? That red-headed girl that always likes to pick on us?"

They nodded. "Well, that's not my only experience in being bullied. Back in England, my cousin Dudley and his friends use to bully me all the time, both at school and at home. I never really had anywhere to go that I'd be away from them save for my cup – my room. This one time, as they were chasing me, I tried diving behind the trash cans located outside the kitchen doors. Somehow I ended up on the roof of the school.

Another time, my Aunt Petunia gave me this horrible haircut, and by the following morning it was back to the way it was prior to me getting a haircut. Weird, right?"

Percy nodded. "Maybe it was magic."

"Percy, there's no such thing as magic," said Harry as he rolled his eyes, although he thought otherwise. He had this feeling that Percy was right, but not because of these experiences. "Everyone knows that."

"Well, I'm not sure about that," said Percy. "But there has to be something going on. Right? I mean, I've seen a lot of strange things in my life."

"When I was younger, in the third grade, a man in a black trench coat stalked on me on the playground. Eventually, the teachers threatened to call the police and he ended up going away. The weird thing was that he only had one eye, like he was a Cyclops. I also have this other memory of me somehow managing to strangle a snake when I was in preschool. Every single one of these experiences made my mom and I move until I eventually landed here."

"Weird," said Harry, before turning to Grover. "What about you? Any weird experiences?"

"Not really," he said. "I thought I saw something in the mirror once, but it ended up being a cat."

"You ok, man?" asked Percy. "You're looking a little pale."

"I – I'm fine," said Grover. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright," said Harry. "See you later."

As soon as Grover left, Percy turned and looked at Harry.

"So what do you think is wrong with us?" he asked.

"I don't know."

**+-SoH-+**

The next few months seemed to fly by, and the next thing Harry knew, it was the day of the field-trip.

There were only a few things that have changed throughout the past few months. Their issues with Nancy Bobofit became worse, mainly because Percy was unable to keep his mouth shut. Mrs. Dodds, their pre-algebra teacher, seemed to be acting a bit unstable about something. Grover was keeping a much closer eye on both of them, and whenever they asked why, he ended up switching topics.

About halfway through the ride to the museum, Nancy Bobofit started to throw bits of her peanut-butter-and-ketchup sandwich at Grover, and Percy seemed ready to go and kill her.

"I'm going to kill her," muttered Percy.

"You're already on probation," warned Grover. "Besides, I don't mind. I like peanut butter."

"Grover, don't just sit there and do nothing," said Harry.

"It's alright," said Grover, dodging another piece of Nancy's sandwich.

"That's it," said Percy, starting to stand, but was quickly pulled back down to his seat by Grover.

"Percy, don't," said Grover. "You have nearly a month left. I don't want you to get expelled. And you know who will get blamed if anything goes wrong."

Percy just turned his head and looked out the window, and Grover dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

When they got to the museum, Mr. Brunner led the tour. He guided the class through the galleries, marble statues and glass cases full of pottery. Eventually, he stopped around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column that had a big sphinx on top, and started talking about how it was a stele, or a grave marker, for a girl their age. He also discussed the carvings on the side. Harry, intrigued, tried to gather as much information as he could. He had the capability of ignoring everyone that was talking and only focused on Mr. Brunner. Percy, however, couldn't.

"Will you _shut up_?" he loudly told Nancy, which caused the entire class to laugh.

"Mr. Jackson," said Mr. Brunner, "did you have a comment?"

"No, sir," responded Percy.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Would you mind telling us what this picture represents?"

"Is that Kronos eating his kids?" asked Percy.

"Yes. And he did this because…."

"Uh…. Kronos was the king god – Titan – and he had a lack of trust with his kids, who were the gods. So Kronos ended up eating them, but his wife managed to hid baby Zeus and replace him with a rock for Kronos to eat instead. Then, once Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters. So there ended up being this big fight between the gods and the Titans, and the gods won."

"Like we're going to use this in real life," mumbled Nancy to one of her friends. "Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And, why, Mr. Jackson," began Mr. Brunner, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Harry smirked, and Grover muttered, "Busted."

"Oh, shut up," she hissed, blushing hard.

"I'm not sure, sir," answered Percy.

"I see," said Mr. Brunner, looking disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did manage to feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his five other children, who, being immortal gods and all, had been growing up in his stomach entirely undigested. They ended up defeating Kronos with his own scythe, and then sending his remains to Tartarus, which is the darkest part of the Underworld. Now, Mrs. Dodds, would you please lead the class outside for lunch?"

The class followed Mrs. Dodds back outside. Before they could follow, however, Mr. Brunner called Percy to talk to him about something. Percy told them to keep going.

"Why do you think Mr. Brunner wants to talk to Percy?" wondered Harry as they walked down the steps that were located at the entrance of the museum. "He didn't do anything wrong other than tell Nancy to shut up."

"I don't think he's in trouble," said Grover as sat down at the edge of a fountain, away from everybody else. "I just think that Mr. Brunner wants to talk to him and all. I wouldn't worry."

"There he is," said Harry as they watched Percy walk down the steps and towards them. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said. "He just wanted to talk to me. No detention."

"Anything important?"

"No," answered Percy, staring at the storm that was approaching. "Not really. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean… I'm not a genius or anything."

"What's with the storm?" asked Harry. "No one else is noticing it."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one that's noticed it," said Percy.

The storm they were talking was brewing overhead, with the darkest clouds Harry has ever seen, from both here and back in England. Nobody else, however, appeared to notice them. As Harry watched the storm continue to brew, Percy watched Fifth Avenue and the stream of cars which went down it. Harry's mind drifted off to the end of the school year and how much he would dread going back to the Dursleys. His thoughts, however, were cut short when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of them with her friends and dumped her half-eaten lunch on Grover's lap.

The water in the fountain, Harry noticed, behaved strangely. While it was only for a quick second, the water appeared to reach out and grab Nancy. The next thing he knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain.

"Percy pushed me!" she screamed, and Mrs. Dodds appeared next to them almost instantly.

"Come with me, honey," ordered Mrs. Dodds.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I _pushed her!"

"Nice try, Mr. Underwood," she glared. "But you _will_ stay here."

"It's okay, Grover," said Percy, "thanks for trying."

"Come now," demanded Mrs. Dodds, gesturing towards the entrance of the museum.

After glaring at Nancy, Percy followed their teacher into the museum. After they were out of his sight, Harry looked back at Grover.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, concerned. Grover seemed to be anxious. He kept trying to make eye contact with Mr. Brunner, but he was currently into his book and didn't appear to notice. "Grover?"

Grover paused for a moment. "I – I'm fine."

The strangest thing appeared to happen to Harry. One minute he was thinking about what was going on inside with Percy and Mrs. Dodds. The next thing he knew, he couldn't remember her name. He knew they had a pre-algebra teacher, but for some reason Mrs. Dodds just left his mind. Then, all of a sudden, a new name appeared in his mind: Mrs. Kerr. Who on Earth was Mrs. Kerr? He knew in the next instant: Mrs. Kerr had been their pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. But that wasn't true. Mrs. Dodds was their pre-algebra. There was no Mrs. Kerr at Yancy.

"I hope Mrs. Kerr isn't punishing Percy to hard," said Harry. Then he blinked, realizing what he just said. He meant to have said Mrs. Dodds, but for some reason, Mrs. Kerr came out instead. It was almost as if there was some sort of force preventing him from saying Mrs. Dodds. "I meant Mrs. Kerr."

Grover looked at Harry, as if he was understanding something that Harry wasn't.

"You just corrected yourself for saying something correct," said Grover.

"I didn't mean to say Mrs. Kerr," frowned Harry. Why can't he say Mrs. Dodds anymore? "I meant to say Mrs. Kerr."

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Grover. He didn't appear to be concerned. Instead, he was more anxious than before.

"I – I don't know," said Harry, bewildered that he couldn't say Mrs Dodds. "Hey, there's Percy."

They looked over to see Percy walking towards them, confused about something. Nancy stopped him for a moment, laughed at him for a moment, then walked away. Percy looked even more confused than before.

He walked up to them. "Hey, where's Mrs. Dodds?"

Grover paused for a moment. "Who?"

"I knew there was a Mrs. Kerr!" exclaimed Harry. They both looked at him strangely. _I meant to say Mrs. Dodds! Why in the world can I not say Mrs. Dodds? I know she was our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas, not Mrs. Kerr. Yet for some reason, something in my mind is trying to tell me that Mrs. Kerr had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. What's going on?_

"This isn't funny, guys," glared Percy before walking over to Mr. Brunner.

"Grover, what's going on with Percy?" asked Harry as another thought entered his mind. _Mrs. Kerr is the pre-algebra teacher. She has been your pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. _"Why doesn't Percy know about Mrs. Kerr?"

"Not sure," said Grover, but he was looking at Harry strangely, too. "Are _you_ okay, Harry?"

"I – I think so," frowned Harry. "But there's something going on. Whenever I try and think about this teacher that Percy asked us about... something is playing tricks with my memory."

"What do you mean?" Grover asked, his eyes widening as he slowly began to realize something.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I can't really describe it. But I know this woman that Percy's talking about. I _know _she exists. But…. There's something telling me otherwise. Uh, Grover, are you alright? You're looking pale."

"I - I'm fine," he said, standing. He walked off, mumbling something about visiting Mr. Brunner.

**+-SoH-+**

The last month of school has been a weird experience for both Harry and Percy.

Whenever Percy would bring up Mrs. Dodds, people would just look at him like he was a psycho. The effect that it had on Harry, however, was different. Whenever Percy said her name, a memory would appear of this mean, petite woman in a black leather jacket.

The final exams approaching didn't help Percy either. His grades were slipping from Ds to Fs, the fighting with Nancy Bobofit grew worse, and he even got sent out in the hallway multiple times. Percy's mom ended up receiving a letter from the headmaster about a week prior to the exams, which stated that he wouldn't return to Yancy the following year.

"What? No!" said Harry. "You can't go."

"I can't stay," explained Percy. "The headmaster said I can't come back next year. It's official, guys."

"At least let us hang out this summer," said Harry. "And maybe sometime next year."

"I'll try and ask my mom," said Percy. "Hopefully we'll be able to."

"Yeah," grinned Harry.

The next week flew by, and before Harry knew it, the final exams had come. The only exam that Harry was looking forward to was the Latin exam. His mind changed, however, after sitting at his desk for three hours, trying hard to remember how to spell the names of the different gods and write summaries on myths. As the class slowly exited out, Percy got called back into the classroom.

"I'll see you later," said Percy.

"I'll wait for you," said Harry.

"That's okay, man," said Percy, waving Harry off. "I'll meet you back at the dorms."

Harry quickly arrived to the dorms and started to discuss summer plans with Grover. He had no idea what Grover usually did over the summer as they never really talked about it before.

"It's just a camp," he shrugged. "Nothing special, really."

"I'd love to go to a camp," said Harry. "It's better than what I'll be doing. Is there any way I could go with you?"

"I – maybe," said Grover. "I'm not sure if it's suited for you."

"Grover, it's a camp," said Harry. "What's so different about this camp than other camps?"

Grover frowned, trying to think of what to say. A moment later he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card.

"Just take this, okay?" he said.

Harry looked down and read the card.

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"Is that the name of the camp? Half-Blo -"

"Don't say it aloud!" interrupted Grover. "Just… if anything happens, call me, okay?"

"Grover, what do you mean?"

"Just promise me you will," he said. "Please."

"Okay. I'll call you if something happens," promised Harry, placing the card into his pocket.

"Good," he said as Percy walked in and sat down on his bed.

"You alright?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "I just… I'm just going to take a nap. It's been a long day.

**+-SoH-+**

The last day of term eventually came, leaving Harry to say goodbye to Percy and Grover. Percy told Harry that he could always come on their bus, but he politely declined. Uncle Vernon, who at first refused, had planned with Harry to pick him up. However, Harry persuaded him by saying that he would do all of his chores, every single day of the summer, with no complaints. This, of course, was enough to have his uncle accept.

"I guess I'll see you guys sometime this summer," said Harry as he saw his uncle drive up. "I'll try and call you when I can."

"Bye, man," said Percy.

"Bye," said Grover as Harry got into the car. "Don't forget to call me if something happens!"

"I'll try not to!" yelled Harry.

A few moments later, Percy and Grover were no longer to be seen. Harry stared outside the window, gazing out at all the skyscrapers, particularly at the Empire State Building. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not, but it felt like something there was calling to him. Something extremely powerful. The strange thing about this call that Harry was feeling was that he had felt it before.

When they had first moved to New York, Harry had somehow gotten permission to explore the city alone. He was about a block away from the building when he had noticed something peculiar: a strange, old store that nobody appeared to notice. It was as if he was the only one who could see it. There was something stranger than that, however, and that was that he _felt _something coming from the store. It was hard to describe, but it had been a very pleasant feeling. Oddly enough, Harry thought that he knew what it was: magic. Harry had felt magic coming from the door. However, he knew that magic didn't exist, mostly because Uncle Vernon had told him that numerous times. Having known that he was hallucinating, he left and never returned to that store or told anybody about it.

He also had experiences of this feeling back in England. In England, he would occasionally run into these weird individuals that behaved strangely around him, like they knew him. Once, a tiny man wearing a violet top hat bowed to him while shopping with his aunt and Dudley. Another man, this one bald and was wearing a very long purple coat, had shaken his hand. Lastly, a woman, dressed entirely in green, had happily waved at him on a bus. All of these people had given off this strange feeling as well. This strange, wonderful feeling.

And here, in the car, he was feeling it again. He could sense that he was coming from the Empire State Building, and it was something powerful. It was more powerful than what he had felt back at the store or back home in England with those strange people. He knew what it was as well, with no doubt about it: magic. He was feeling _magic, _and it was the most incredible feeling he had ever felt in his entire life. He knew that those people back there had the capability of using magic, but they couldn't use much of it.

Unfortunately for Harry, the feeling went away as quickly as it had come. However, the feeling leaving didn't stop him from having thousands of questions inside of his head. How can magic exist without anyone else knowing? What is magic? Why can Harry _feel _magic, and can anyone else feel it? If they can't, why is he the only one that can feel it? Did his parents know about magic, and is that why he could feel magic? Who exactly were his parents?

Harry didn't know how he would be able to answer all these questions, but he felt like he will one day learn them.

He just had to wait and see.

**+-SoH-+**

**A/N: That's it! The first chapter of **_**The Son of Hecate**_ **is completed! Please stay tuned for more, as I plan on publishing a new chapter every single Friday! As mentioned in the first A/N, I would really appreciate it if anyone would be willing to beta this story. Just send me a PM! **


	2. Run to the Hills

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Huge thanks to my beta, sonsofdurin, for taking his time to edit this chapter!**

**The Son of Hecate**

_Run to the Hills_

The street of Privet Drive was unusually quiet tonight; not a sound could be heard in any direction. However, about half past midnight, there was a strange, loud POP that occurred, and an old man appeared, seemingly out of thin air. This old man was tall, and thin, with his silver hair and beard long enough to fit into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak, and high-heeled, buckled boots. He had blue eyes which were sparkling behind half-moon glasses, and his nose was long and crooked.

Albus Dumbledore had arrived on Privet Drive for the second time in his long life. Each time has involved the same person: Harry Potter. The last time he had arrived he had left Harry with his relatives at Number Four, Privet Drive. However, this time, as he stared at the vacant lot, he was here to figure out where exactly Harry and his relatives had gone.

He quietly walked up to the door of Number Four and, after a quick thought, unlocked it. He glanced around, making sure he wasn't being followed, and quickly went inside, closing the door behind him.

Empty.

The entire place was empty. It was almost like nobody had ever lived there before.

Dumbledore frowned. There was no possible way that Harry could have left, as there were blood wards surrounding the house that made sure of that. Yet Harry was gone, and so were the blood wards. How? Only he had the capability of removing the blood wards, since he was the one who placed them there. The strangest thing was that he had not received notification from his instruments monitoring the house that the blood wards had not gone off. He had figured out that Harry was missing when he had received a message from Arabella Figg, who he asked to watch Harry to make sure he was safe, not long after the Dursleys' departure. Mrs Figg was unsure where they had gone off to, as the Dursley's had neglected to announce their movement to the neighbourhood.

He knew that there was only one other... person, if he could call her that... that had the capability of removing his blood wards other than himself, without his many little silver instruments going haywire: Hecate.

**+-SoH-+**

Harry's first day back home had been anything but fun.

Most of what he had done since he arrived has involved chores, chores, and more chores. It was as if his family had done nothing over the school year and had instead waited for Harry to arrive so he could do all the work for them. On top of that, they had refused to let him outside of the house, believing that he would somehow end up destroying the entire city if he left.

However, the Dursleys' treatment towards Harry, despite all the chores and the refusal to let him leave the house, has been unusually pleasant. They treated him as if he were an actual human being, rather than a slave, which is how they used to treat him back in England. Harry was curious why this 'treat-Harry-like-a-human' campaign started, although he knew he couldn't ask. If he did, they'd just give him the same response like they always have when he would ask a question: "Don't ask questions!"

Harry came to the conclusion, as he lay on his bed that evening, that his summer would be a pain. But, after all those years of mistreatment back in England, he was used to it. It shouldn't be that bad, anyway; it wasn't like he was going to end up almost getting killed or something, although he wouldn't be surprised if he died of exhaustion from the work that the Dursley's had been making him do today.

He sighed and glanced at the clock, which told him it was 6:30 in red, glowing numbers. He had to start making dinner in half an hour, and the Aunt Petunia wanted this dinner to be a special one for Dudley, who had arrived home an hour after Harry did. He would do it, of course, he just needed a nap.

He closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**+-SoH-+**

The sound of thunder, along with Aunt Petunia's high-pitched screaming, awoke him.

He jumped out of bed and quickly looked at the clock that now read displayed 8:15. He turned to look out the window, only to see a flash of lightning, with thunder shortly following it.

Aunt Petunia's screams suddenly stopped.

**BOOM!**

_That was odd,_ thought Harry. _There was no lightning..._

The sound of thunder came every few seconds, and it was getting closer to Harry's bedroom door. Harry concluded that it wasn't thunder, as lightning didn't occur prior to the noise, but instead it was something – something _big_ – that was climbing up the stairs. He had to get out of here, but there were only two ways out: the door, where the beast, or whatever it was, was, and the window. He knew he wouldn't be able to jump out of the window without breaking his legs or something... Or could he?

The beast's footsteps suddenly stopped, and soon a strange sound occurred just outside Harry's door: a strange, sniffing sound. Somehow, at that moment, Harry knew that the beast was after him. All of a sudden, his body seemed to move on his own, and the next thing he knew the window had been opened and he was standing directly in front of it.

The door flew open, causing Harry to turn around and freeze with fear. Standing in front of him was a creature that shouldn't actually be standing in front of him, mainly because it didn't exist. Standing in front of him was one of his least favourite mythological creatures that Mr Brunner had discussed in Latin class - a Minotaur. A fully grown, seven-foot tall Minotaur.

Everything suddenly went into slow motion. Harry saw the Minotaur start to charge at him, and he turned and, without thinking, jumped out of the window. As he fell through the air, already soaked from the rain, he wished that he could land on the ground safely. He closed his eyes, getting ready for impact and pain...

That never came. He opened his eyes, and there he was, standing firmly on the ground. He turned around behind him to see the Minotaur staring at him out the window. Harry couldn't help but grin. However, the Minotaur roared loudly and left view of the window, causing his grin to fade and for him to quickly turn around and run.

He ran. He had no idea where to go, but he ran. He figured he must have looked like some madman, running about like he was being chased by the police. But all he cared about was getting away from that Minotaur. Then he suddenly remembered something: The card that Grover gave him! He could call the number and get Grover to help him...

After running for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a couple of minutes, he managed to find a payphone. He checked his pockets but found nothing. He remembered that when he jumped out of the window, all he had to do was wish he could land safely on the ground, and it worked. So, if that worked... would this work as well?

Harry closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, opened them. He reached into his front pocket, and somehow managed to pull out enough money for the payphone, along with the card that Grover gave him. Either he didn't search his pockets hard enough or he was hallucinating. He didn't question it though, and just thought he was being lucky.

He dialed the number and waited. Finally, after a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked Grover, and it seemed like he was panting, as if he were running away from something as well, or looking for someone.

"Grover, it's me," said Harry.

"Harry!" cried Grover. "Harry, I lost Percy at the terminal – I've been looking for him. Something – something happened on our bus ride to the terminal. And then when Percy left, this storm began and – I can't find him at all, and I'll lose my job –"

"Listen, Grover," interrupted Harry, looking over his shoulder to make sure the Minotaur wasn't behind him. "You told me that I should call you if I needed you this summer. And I need you."

"What happened?" asked a now panicked Grover. "You didn't see three old ladies cut yarn, did you?"

"What? No!" responded Harry. "I – you know those Greek myths that Mr Brunner told us? I think…. I think there's a - I think it's a Minotaur - but something is chasing me. He was in my house and I – I had to get out of there, so I jumped out the window and I somehow managed to make it to the ground and – and I think I lost him, but he could be on my trail –"

"Oh, gods," said Grover. "First Percy and the yarn, now you… Harry, where are you?"

"I – I'm not exactly sure," said Harry. "I'm not used to New York City yet. The only place I've really been other than my house is Yancy –"

"Are you anywhere near the Empire State Building?"

He glanced around. "Yeah, I can see it from here. Why?"

"Meet me there," begged Grover. "I've already lost Percy, but I can't lose you – last time this happened…."

"What happened last time?" asked Harry. "I – Grover, what exactly am I? What are you?"

"Harry, I can't answer that yet," responded Grover. "Please, just meet me at the Empire State Building!"

"Okay," agreed Harry. "I'll meet you there… it might take me a few minutes, though."

"That's okay," said Grover. "As long as you end up here safely –"

Lightning suddenly struck the telephone wires, cutting the connection between them. Harry placed the phone back where it began, and turned around. He froze the moment another flash of lightning occurred, because in the distance, Harry saw the shape of the Minotaur. He looked around for the Empire State Building, which seemed to be a few blocks away, and took off, not daring to look behind him.

**+-SoH-+**

Harry found Grover waiting for him near the entrance of the Empire State Building. The moment Grover noticed Harry running towards him, his entire face lit up as if he had just won the lottery. Harry wasn't sure how you could be happy in weather like this: rain was coming down, lightning flashing, thunder booming, and the wind was blowing quickly. It appeared was this storm was more of a hurricane rather than a typical thunderstorm.

"Harry!" cried Grover. "Harry, we can't stay for long. We have to find Percy and go to camp –"

"You mean Camp Half Bl –"

"Don't say it here!" yelped Grover. "More of them might hear you and find us –"

"More of them!? I thought there was just one –" questioned Harry.

"Not more of what's chasing you! There's only just one of those. I'm talking about other things, other creatures –"

"Grover," said Harry. "Mr. Brunner told us that Theseus killed the Mino –"

"Don't say his name!" interrupted Grover. "You saying it once is bad enough! Listen, Harry. Everything will be explained when we get to camp. Do you have any idea where Percy might be?"

"I –" Harry frowned. He knew that Percy would probably be at his house, but then he remembered a small conversation he had with Percy about two days before the last day of term came. He talked about his mother planning a trip... something about a cabin on the beach…. "Montauk."

"What?"

"A few days ago he told me that he and his mom would be going to Montauk for the first week of summer," Harry replied. "I think that might be where he is."

"Okay, thank you," said Grover, walking towards the street and calling a cab. After they paid and got in the cab, Grover told the driver to take them to Montauk as fast as possible.

**+-SoH-+**

"We'll be at Montauk in about two minutes," the cab driver said. "Not sure why you want to be here now, what with this stor —"

Lightning struck directly in front of the car, and the driver immediately turned the wheel to avoid it. He ended up losing control; the car barrel-rolled down the road a few times until it eventually stopped, upside down and in the middle of the road. The crash had managed to knock the driver unconscious, while Harry and Grover remained safe without a scratch.

"Are – are you – okay?" stuttered Harry.

"Y – yeah," responded Grover. "Is – is the driver –"

"I think he's unconscious," concluded Harry. "But… I think he'll be alright."

"I – we need to check and make sure –"

"Grover, we have no time to check. The Mino – that thing that's following us could be right –"

_**BOOM**_**!**

Something had slammed hard into the back of the car.

"– behind us," gulped Grover. The Minotaur roared angrily, and Harry could hear it begin to move around the outside of the car. He hoped that it was not the Minotaur; however, to disprove his hope, the Minotaur's body appeared at the window, and seemed to be more terrifying than when Harry had first seen him back at the house now that it was up close.

He had to create a diversion in order to get both Grover and himself safely out of the car without getting murdered in the process. Then, oddly enough, the strangest idea came to him, causing him to take off his shoes. He took aim and, one after the other, threw them at the windshield, which shattered with a loud _SMASH_.

"Harry, what are you –"

"Grover, I know what I'm doing," whispered Harry.

Almost immediately, the Minotaur headed directly towards the front of the car, looking for the source of the noise. While the Minotaur tried to decipher what had caused the sound of the windshield breaking into a million pieces, Harry turned to Grover.

"Grover, I need your shoes as well," demanded Harry.

"I – what?" asked Grover.

"I need your shoes," repeated Harry. "Otherwise this won't work –"

"Harry, there's just one small problem about that…."

"I don't care!" whispered Harry. "Just please give me your shoes!"

"But –"

"Grover, do you want to live or be killed by the you-know-what?"

"I – fine," sighed Grover. He reached down and managed to pull off his shoes. All of a sudden, a strange scent came from where Grover was. It wasn't a strong scent, but it was similar to that of what a barnyard animal usually had.

Harry, ignoring this strange aroma, grabbed Grover's shoes. He took aim and, with the strength that he had, threw them as hard as he could. One he aimed at the Minotaur, even though he knew that it wouldn't damage it whatsoever. The second he threw at the window next to him, causing it to shatter, much like the windshield. The Minotaur roared and began to walk towards the sound of the noise. Harry, scared for his life, yelled at Grover to open the door next to him.

Grover immediately responded and quickly opened the door, quickly climbing out. Harry followed as quickly as he could and, the moment he got out, ran for it. He knew that the Minotaur was distracted by his shoe, but that wouldn't last long, as the Minotaur would easily spot them running away. Harry had no idea where to run, but Grover seemed to have some idea, so all he did was follow him.

Eventually, Grover somehow managed to lead them to a beach, which Harry assumed was Montauk. On the beach, Harry managed spotted a cabin: a little wooden box, half sunken into the dunes. He pointed it out to Grover, who immediately began running towards the cabin, with Harry following.

A moment later and Grover was banging on the door. Another moment later, and the door opened, revealing who Harry assumed was Percy's mother – at least that's who Harry hoped she was – in a nightgown. She stared at Grover for a moment, before quickly glancing at Harry.

"Searching all night," gasped Grover. "What were you thinking?"

Her mother turned around, and Harry finally noticed Percy standing behind her.

"Percy..." she began. "What exactly happened at school that you're not telling me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" yelled Grover. "It's right behind us! Are you saying you didn't tell her?"

"Percy, tell me now!"

"I – there were these three old ladies at a fruit stand who cut some yarn, and then my pre-algebra teacher Mrs Dodds turned into this demon and tried to kill me," muttered Percy.

"Get in the car. All three of you. Now!" she ordered.

**+-SoH-+**

Harry had no idea where exactly they were going, but he didn't really care. He and his friends being safe and away from the Minotaur was all that mattered to him at the moment.

About ten minutes into the car ride, Harry glanced at Grover during a flash of lightning and noticed that his pants had somehow fallen off. However, that wasn't the weirdest thing: the weirdest thing was that instead of human legs, there were goat legs. Harry remembered one of Mr Brunner's lessons about satyrs, and how they were half-human, half-goat. This meant that Grover was a...

"Satyr," spoke Harry suddenly, breaking the silence. "You're a satyr, aren't you?"

"Yes," he responded.

"And that thing that's chasing us is really –"

"Yup," said Grover. "It's that."

Harry became silent, trying to take in all that has occurred over the past few hours. The Minotaur had come busting through his house, probably murdering his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Then he discovered that he has the capability of some weird power, almost like magic. And now he has just learnt that Grover was a satyr. If satyrs and the Minotaur were real, than Harry assumed that the Greek Gods had to be real as well, and that they weren't a myth.

With this realization, he suddenly remembered something from Latin that Mr Brunner taught us. How demigods, the sons of the Greek gods, had always grabbed the attention to monsters, and that the more powerful the demigod's father/mother was, the more powerful monsters they would attract. The fact that Harry had managed to attract the Minotaur meant that a) he was a demigod, and that one of his parents was a god or goddess, and b) his parent was extremely powerful.

However, Harry suddenly came back to the idea of his magic powers. The only god or goddess that he was aware of that was the god/goddess of magic was...

"So, you and my mom… you guys knew each other?" asked Percy, breaking Harry's train of thought.

"Not really," replied Grover. "We've never actually met in person. But she knew that I was –"

"Watching me?"

"Making sure you were safe. Making sure that you weren't being hunted down. But I wasn't faking our friendship I am your friend."

"So are you really a satyr?" asked Percy.

"Yes," responded Grover. "As Harry has said, I'm a satyr."

"But – but I don't get it. Satyrs are from Mr Brunner's myths, right?"

"Percy, were the three old ladies at that fruit stand a myth? How about Mrs Dodds?"

"So there was a Mrs Dodds!"

"Of course there was."

"Then why —"

"You'd attract less monsters if you didn't know as much," he said. "We put this Mist over human eyes. We had hoped that you'd think that the Kindley One was a hallucination, and we were thankful that it was at least affecting Harry's mind slightly. However, it ended up being no good. Harry still remembered Mrs Dodds, even though he knew about Mrs Kerr. Both of you started to realize who you are."

"Wait a minute. Grover, what do you mean by that? What exactly am I?"

"Percy," Grover began. "We don't have enough time to explain everything. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? What's after me?"

"Oh, you know. Just some blood-thirsty minions sent by the Lord of the Dead –"

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs Jackson," he apologized. "Do you think you could drive faster, please?"

"Where are we going?" asked Percy.

"The summer camp I told you about," his mother responded. "The place your father wanted me to sent you."

"The place you didn't want me to go," said Percy. Harry, despite really wanting to ask something, knew this wasn't the best time to do so. He figured that he'll ask Grover when they get to this place that they were heading towards.

"Please, dear. This is hard enough. Please, try and understand: you're in danger."

"It's because of those ladies that cut the yarn, right?"

"They weren't old ladies, Percy," said Grover. "Those were the Fates. They only appear in front of you when you – when somebody's about to die."

"Hang on a minute. You said 'you' as in me –"

Percy ended up being interrupted by his mother, as she just pulled the wheel hard to the right. Harry instantly knew that she was avoiding the Minotaur. Sure enough, Harry, after looking out the back window, managed to get a glimpse of a dark shape which confirmed his assumption.

Suddenly, the car exploded. The car, much like what had happened back with the taxi, had barrel-rolled into a ditch. Harry groaned and slowly managed to crawl out of the shattered window next to him.

"Food," he heard Grover groan.

"Percy," Mrs Jackson said desperately, "we have to... we have to…"

Harry glanced back. Another flash of lightning occurred, and he saw what he had feared the most: the shape of the Minotaur, running towards at full speed. Frozen with fear, Harry ran and tried to help Percy, Mrs Jackson and Grover out of the car.

During another flash of lightning, Harry noticed something that he never saw before: a gigantic pine tree, located at the crest of nearest hill.

"That's the property line. Get over the hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and do not look back. Do you understand? Do not stop until you reach the door."

"You're coming with us," demanded Percy. "Please. You are coming with us! Harry, help me with Grover –"

Percy didn't need to tell Harry anything at all, as he was already slowly dragging Grover out of the car. As he was doing so, Harry started to hear grunting noises, and the familiar footsteps which sounded like thunder. The Minotaur was getting close, and it was only a matter of time before it got to them.

"He doesn't want Grover and me," said Mrs Jackson. "He just wants you two. Besides, I cannot cross the property line."

"But…"

"Percy, please. We don't have time. Go!"

Percy, however, was determined. He walked over and began to help Harry carry Grover. "Mom, I'm not leaving you. We're going together."

After another flash of lightning, Percy appeared to recognize the monster that was chasing us. "Hang on. That's –"

"Pasiphae's son," his mother interrupted. "Don't say his name. I wish I knew that they wanted to kill you this badly…."

"Mom, doesn't he see us?" asked Percy. Harry had noticed this as well. In fact, he had noticed during the first car crash in the taxi, and had used it to his advantage.

"I think they have horrible vision and hearing," answered Harry. "And only goes by smell."

The moment she said that, the Minotaur roared in anger. Out of frustration, he picked up the car, a '78 Camaro, and threw it down the road. It slid down the road for about half a mile, causing a shower of sparks to follow it before it stopped. However, that wasn't the end of it, and the gas tank exploded.

"Percy," began Mrs Jackson, "the moment he sees us is when he'll charge. You have to wait until the last second, and then jump, directly sideways, out of the way. He's unable to change direction when he's charging."

Like before, the moment she said that, the Minotaur charged at Percy. Harry knew that the Minotaur would be distracted by Percy, and he'd use this as an advantage to help Grover and Percy's mother up slowly climb up the hill. Eventually, they managed to reach the crest of the hill. However, Harry had not noticed that Percy's mother was slowly retreating downhill, trying to distract the monster from him and Grover. Harry couldn't help but stop, frozen in fear and concern for Percy's mother, as the Minotaur charged her.

As soon as the Minotaur reached Percy's mother, it grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air. She desperately struggled to get out of the Minotaur's grasp by kicking in the air, but it was no use. From what Harry could see, she was trapped and was going to be killed by the Minotaur. The Minotaur had appeared to read Harry's thoughts, because right after that there was a blinding flash, and Percy's mother had dissolved into shimmering gold, gone forever.

"No!" cried Percy.

Harry had no idea how Percy must be feeling about this. If he was in Percy's position, he would have felt extreme anger at the Minotaur, and he knew that Percy was feeling the same. Sure enough, as the Minotaur turned and looked as if he was going to charge Harry and Grover, Percy took off his red jacket.

"Hey!" shouted Percy. "Stupid, ground beef! Get over here!"

While Percy was busy dealing with the Minotaur, Harry slowly carried Grover passed the property line. As he crossed it, he looked back and watched as Percy stabbed the Minotaur with what appeared to be one of the horns. Harry watched, in total shock, as the Minotaur disappeared into the similar way that Percy's mother had.

All of a sudden, the rain had stopped and the storm began to clear. Percy slowly stumbled up the hill and stopped when he was level with Harry and Grover. He seemed unable of speaking and appeared to be on the verge of going unconscious. Slowly but surely, Harry, carrying Grover, walked next to Percy as they made their way towards the big farmhouse that Percy's mother described.

Harry noticed that the door had opened, and he noticed, oddly enough, a centaur that looked like Mr Brunner walking out of it, staring at them. Beside him was a rather pretty girl, with blond curly hair, who was also staring at the both of them with curiosity. The moment they reached them, Percy fell to the floor, unconscious. Harry, however, was in perfectly good condition.

"I – Mr Brunner?" asked Harry. "I – what are you doing here? What's going on? Why - why are you a centaur?"

"I'll explain everything later," said Mr Brunner. "But first we must get Percy and Grover safely inside. Annabeth, would you help Harry here take them inside?"

"Is this him?" the girl named Annabeth asked, going forward and picking up Percy.

"Annabeth," began Mr Brunner, "now's not the time. Everything will be explained later."


	3. Camp Half-Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: I would like to give a huge thanks to my beta, sonsofdurin, for editing this chapter. I would also like to apologize for the update delay. Please enjoy chapter three! **

* * *

**The Son of Hecate**

3. _Camp Half-Blood_

Harry couldn't stop staring.

He'd seen a lot of weird things in his life, with number one so far going to Grover being a satyr. However, Grover was now knocked down into second place, with first place now belonging to Mr Brunner. The moment he saw Mr Brunner as a centaur, a thousand questions had raced through his mind. Unfortunately for him, the only answer that he had received when he'd asked Mr Brunner was "everything will be explained later." It was like Aunt Petunia had been replaced by Mr Brunner, only this time he was actually allowed to ask the questions, and he was actually treated like a human being.

That was all last night, and it was now the following morning. Harry was expecting plenty of other weird, unexpected things to occur today, and he was curious as to which one will pass Mr. Brunner and gain first place.

Harry was, along with Mr Brunner, Grover (who had woken up perfectly fine this morning), and some other guy he didn't know, were currently sitting around a table on the porch of the farmhouse. He had no idea who this other guy was, however, he appeared to be producing 'magic' (at least, that's what Harry assumed that that was what it was), and it was a strong feeling: similar to what Harry felt at the Empire State Building. From this feeling, Harry went ahead and made a wild guess that this was a god, although he was probably incorrect. What would a god be doing at a camp for demi-gods? Didn't he have other important stuff to do?

This god, if that was what this guy is, looked like some sort of middle-aged cherub wearing a tiger-patterned, Hawaiian t-shirt. His name, according to Annabeth, was Mr D, and he was the Camp Director.

"So, Mr. Brunner… you work here," began Harry, breaking the silence.

"My name is Chiron," explained Chiron. "Mr. Brunner is a pseudonym."

"Chiron," frowned Harry, remembering something one of his lessons in Latin class. "Like… _the_ Chiron? The trainer of heroes like from all the Greek my – stories? Didn't he train Achilles?"

"Yes," said Chiron, "I did train Achilles. Great hero. And his father, who I also trained, was an excellent friend. Peleus was his name, if I remember correctly."

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "_You're_ Chiron?"

"Yes, Harry," started Chiron, "I am Chiron."

"But… you must be thousands of years old!" exclaimed Harry. "And… and isn't Chiron just a myth?"

"Myth!" exclaimed Mr D, clearly annoyed at what Harry had just asked. "Of course you'd say that! Look at him! He's a centaur! But you never said anything about that, no. The moment Chiron says who he is he always gets called a myth –"

"Mr D," interrupted Chiron, "Calm down."

"How are you not tired of being called a myth, Chiron? Every single day by some idiot who doesn't know anything…"

"Mr D," warned Chiron, before focusing back to Harry. "As Mr D. said, I'm not a myth, Harry."

"And… I'm assuming Mr D. is what we'd call a myth?" he asked, knowing that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Did you not teach this boy anything at all, Chiron?" asked Mr D. "Yes, Harvey, I'm supposedly one of your 'myths'. And since you knew Chiron's 'myth' so well, I'll see if you know mine. It has something to do with wine."

"Wine?" questioned Harry, to which Mr. D nodded. Harry frowned for a moment, trying to recall the myths that Mr Brunner – no, Chiron – had taught him and the rest of his class at Yancy. He thought about all the names that started with 'D', and then tried to figure out if any of them had anything to wine. Eventually, after a few seconds, he figured it out.

"You're Dionysus," stated Harry and thunder boomed. "The god of wine."

"Yes, Harold," confirmed Dionysus, waving his hand, which caused a diet coke can to appear. "That's me!"

"But... if you're a god," began Harry, "then why are you here?"

Dionysus sighed. "Zeus and his damn punishments, that's why."

Thunder boomed.

"Sorry!" apologized Dionysus, although he didn't seem to mean it at all.

"What punishment?" asked Harry, now curious.

"Harry," interrupted Chiron, before Dionysus could explain, "I think that Mr D. can explain everything at another time. We must focus on something more important."

Dionysus opened his mouth, apparently angry that something could be more important than him, but then closed it. He appeared to realize that whatever he was going to say, wasn't the best thing to say. Harry figured it was probably an insult, or something worse

"Er – more important?" asked Harry. "Like what?"

"The elephant in the room," answered Chiron, and Harry instantly knew that he was referring to the events that occurred last night. Memories suddenly flooded his mind: he saw the Minotaur breaking his door down, trying to get Grover out of the car and up to the property line of the camp, Percy jumping on the Minotaur, and Percy's mother vanishing, with the only trace of her being shimmering gold. He had desperately tried last night to get these memories out of his head, but unfortunately, that hadn't worked. "I would like to hear everything that occurred last night, Harry."

Harry nodded, and explained everything. He explained everything from the moment the Minotaur had killed his relatives, to him jumping out of the window and managing to land safely - which had managed to cause them to glance at each other curiously - to the moment he and Grover had found Percy. He told everything to the moment he walked up to the farmhouse last night, which is where he stopped.

"You said you landed safely when you jumped out of your bedroom window," began Chiron, "is that correct?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Chiron frowned, thinking. "Could you explain to me how you managed to do so?"

"I - I'm honestly not really sure how I did it," answered Harry. "I remember falling, wanting to land on the ground without injuring myself... and the next thing I knew, I was firmly on the ground. It was like magic."

Chiron raised his eyebrow and looked at Mr D, who was staring at Harry, as if he knew something. Then, breaking the awkward silence, Chiron asked Harry if he had done anything like this before.

"I - yeah, actually, I have," said Harry. "There was this one time back in England, during my Cousin Dudley's eleventh birthday, where we went to the zoo. There was this boa constrictor snake and I was talking to it, and uh, the glass ended up disappearing -"

"You were talking to the snake?" questioned Chiron.

"Well, it didn't say anything back. It kind of just... nodded and blinked whenever -"

"Harry," interrupted Grover. "Snakes don't blink. Nor do they talk."

"Then... then why did this one?" asked Harry, frowning.

"I have a theory," answered Chiron. "However, we are going to need some more proof. Harry, do you feel anything at the moment? Anything strange or unusual?"

Harry glanced at Dionysus, who was staring at him intensely, like he knew Harry could feel the magic that was coming off of him. Nervously, Harry answered. "Yes. I - I feel this... It's hard to explain. It... It's a wonderful feeling, though. It feels like - like magic."

"And... where are you feeling this feeling from?" asked Chiron, although Harry assumed that he knew the answer already.

"Mr D," answered Harry. "I - it's coming from him, oddly enough. But... why?"

Harry stared at Dionysus, and he stared back at him. Eventually, after a few minutes, Mr D. responded. "I am going to assume the boy knows nothing of magic, Chiron. Even though I could just explain it to him right now, I won't. He should figure it out on his own."

Chiron nodded and turned back towards Harry. "Now, Harry. Are there any questions that you want answers to before Annabeth gives you a tour?"

"I have a few," said Harry. "I'm curious about what affected my mind at Yancy, and why Percy wasn't affected by it. Is it because Percy is a more powerful... er..."

"The term is demigod," began Chiron, "and I am not sure why your mind was affected by it. Perhaps your mother - or father - wanted to protect you, and therefore made it so that it did affect you. Although if this were the case, I am not sure as to why it only slightly affected your mind. That is still a mystery to me. However, we'll never know for sure until your mother or father tells us, which will be unlikely. Most gods are too busy to waste their time, even if it's with their own children."

Harry quickly glanced at Dionysus, but that didn't stop Dionysus from catching him. "I saw that, Hardy. I haven't chosen to be here at all. As mentioned earlier, I was punished by Zeus. Damn him -"

Thunder boomed.

"Sorry!" he yelled up at the sky.

"Now, Harry," said Chiron, "I'm sure Mr D would be willing to tell you his story another time. The most important thing is that you know your way around camp. I'm going to go and see if Annabeth is done healing Percy for the day, and see if anyone is willing to give you a tour."

**+-SoH-+**

Dumbledore sat on his chair in his office, patiently waiting for her arrival.

After coming to the realization that Hecate was the one who had removed the blood wards and had made it possibly for Harry and the Dursleys to leave. Fortunately, he knew how to contact her, and he had done so the moment he left the Dursleys. He had been waiting for her for hours, before finally, someone walked out of the fireplace, causing Dumbledore to turn and smile: She was here.

She was just as Dumbledore had remembered her. She was wearing dark robes and was holding two torches, as she usually did. On her right side was a black Labrador retriever, while on her left side there was a polecat. Her golden hair was set in an Ancient Greek high-set ponytail. Dumbledore could feel the magic that was around her.

"Dumbledore," she said.

"Hecate," he greeted, walking up to her. The Labrador retriever growled. "I'm so glad you could make it -"

"Don't act like I'm happy to see you, Dumbledore," said Hecate. "I know why you wanted me here. Get straight to the point, as I don't have all day. I have better, and much more important, things to do than be in your office."

"Why, Hecate?" asked Dumbledore. "Why did you remove the blood wards? Harry was protected -"

"_Protected_?" asked Hecate in bewilderment. "You think he was _protected _there? Have you ever checked on him, Dumbledore? Did you ever once check on him to make sure that he was okay? Because anyone in their right mind would know that he was anything but protected there. Sure, by those Death Eaters, but by did you ever think of Harry being protected from his relatives?"

"I -" Dumbledore's voice faltered. Now that he thought about it, he had never checked to see if Harry was doing okay personally. All he had ever done with Harry was to make sure that he was safe from his enemies, and he had Mrs Figg do the job, as she was the only person in the area that had any knowledge of the Wizarding World; at least, she was the only person he was aware of with that kind of knowledge.

"I'm surprised you didn't listen to Minerva all those years ago," said Hecate "Anywhere was better than there."

"The blood wards protected him from Voldemort's followers," explained Dumbledore. "Harry was safe from any harm as long as he stayed with his relatives, and as long as he called the Dursleys' household his home."

Hecate couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, the irony of that. Harry may have been safe from Voldemort's followers, Dumbledore, but he wasn't safe from his relatives. I doubt Harry ever wanted to call it his home, but then again, he never really had a choice."

Dumbledore paled. "What do you mean?"

"That, Dumbledore," began Hecate, "is a question that you should have known the answer to a long time ago. Fortunately, because I finally had the time to do something about it, Harry is now safe."

"Where is he?"

"No place that you need to know," answered Hecate. "And, no, Dumbledore, he will not coming here to study magic. I know all about your little games that you'll play with him, to make sure he'll be ready to face Voldemort. And I assure you: he will be ready - but not because of you."

"Hecate -" tried Dumbledore as she turned around to leave.

"I'm giving you another chance, but only one. If I find out that you managed to hurt my son again, Dumbledore, whether on purpose or by accident, there will be severe consequences," warned Hecate, and the Labrador growled again. She, along with her Labrador and polecat, walked into the dancing flames and vanished without a trace

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and sighed, resting one hand on his forehead. He couldn't help but mutter two words: "I'm sorry."

**+-SoH-+**

Annabeth gave Harry the tour.

While she didn't feel like Percy was fully healed for the day, she was tired about him drooling all over the place, and so she agreed to give Harry a tour while Chiron left someone else to watch over Percy.

The camp was impressive, that was for sure. Annabeth showed Harry everything: from the amphitheatre, to the lava rock climbing wall, to the cabins. She explained to him how each of the twelve cabins represented one of the twelve Olympian gods, and was home to their children. This caused Harry to become confused about something.

"Er - just the twelve Olympian gods?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Annabeth. "Just them."

"What about the minor gods and goddesses? Why don't they get a cabin?"

"Not many people care about them," she responded. "Besides, the most important gods are the twelve Olympians, and so they're the only ones that get a cabin. Why would we waste our time on the minor gods?"

"What about their sons and daughters?" questioned Harry, frowning. "Where do they stay?"

"Most of them are unclaimed," she said, "and so they stay at cabin eleven. Hermes' cabin."

"Hermes..." Harry thought about his name for a moment. "The messenger god? The god of hospitality and travel?"

"Yup," answered Annabeth. "Because he's the god of hospitality, he gets all of the undetermined kids, along with Hermes' kids."

"Must be pretty cramped," said Harry as they approached the cabin. Compared to the other cabins, this one was pretty much an average summer camp cabin. However, it appeared to be very old, with the threshold wearing out, and the brown paint peeling off. Hanging over the doorway was a caduceus.

"It can be," she said. "Although Luke, their cabin leader, helps them cope with all of it. However, there's only one spot left, and unless you and Percy get claimed, one of you is going to have to stay at the farmhouse."

Annabeth knocked on the door, which opened immediately, revealing a tall guy, around nineteen, with short cropped sandy hair. He was wearing the same orange t-shirt that everyone appeared to be wearing, which read CAMP HALF-BLOOD in large, black letters, along with blue jeans and sandals. Harry noticed that he immediately looked at his scar, as most people usually did whenever they first met him. However, Harry also immediately noticed a thick, white scar that ran from the guy's right eye to his jaw. Harry glanced at it, but only for a moment; he knew what it was like to have someone stare at you. He had a feeling that he and Luke were going to become friends, as they had something they could relate to. But it was just a feeling.

"Harry, Luke," introduced Annabeth. "Luke, Harry."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, and Luke raised an eyebrow at Harry's accent.

"Same to you," he said as they shook hands. "You from England?"

"Yeah," grinned Harry. "I guess my accent kind of gave that away."

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's pretty obvious. Come on in, Harry."

The cabin was packed, with way more boys and girls than there were bunk beds. There were sleeping bags that had been spread out all over the floor. The moment Harry walked in, followed by Annabeth, they all stopped talking to each other and they all stared at him, and most of them glanced at his scar. Harry mentally sighed.

"Cabin eleven," began Annabeth, "meet Harry Potter."

"Hi," said Harry, awkwardly.

"Regular or undetermined?" someone asked.

"Undetermined," she responded, and everyone groaned. Harry didn't blame them; there were so many kids in this cabin that caused him to try and figure out how they actually fit everybody in there.

"Calm down, guys," said Luke. "That's why we're here. Welcome to cabin eleven. I'm sure I'll find an extra sleeping bag somewhere..."

Harry looked around the cabin, and he noticed that there was one empty spot in the far corner - just one. Harry hoped that either he or Percy would get claimed soon, but the chances of that occurring were probably slim.

"Er - nice meeting you guys," said Harry as he and Annabeth left the cabin. "How many undetermined kids are there?"

"Quite a few," she responded. "Most of the time they're sons or daughters of minor gods and goddesses. But they aren't claimed because their parent usually ignores them. However, we occasionally have sons or daughters of the Olympian gods that aren't claimed for a while. They ignore us, and therefore, there are kids that aren't claimed. Sometimes there are kids that are never claimed at all."

"How come there are so many kids in some cabins than there are in other cabins?" asked Harry. "Cabin eleven is almost full, but cabins one, two, three and eight are empty. Any reason?"

"Cabins one and three are Zeus's and Poseidon's," she said, "and two and eight are Hera's and Artemis's. Hera is the goddess of marriage, so no kids, as she's married to Zeus. Artemis is a virgin goddess, so has no kids as well, but sometimes she and her hunters come and stay for a week or longer. The reason Zeus and Poseidon don't have any kids is a different story. Back at World War II, the Big Three - that's Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades - all agreed that they wouldn't sire any heroes. So they don't have any kids, either."

"Okay," said Harry. "What about Hades? Why doesn't he have a cabin?"

"Would you really want to see a cabin dedicated to the god of death here?" asked Annabeth. Harry shook his head. "That's why we don't have one."

"So there haven't been any kids sired by Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades since World War II?"

"Well, not exactly," said Annabeth. "Zeus did sire a girl a few years ago."

"What happened to her?" asked Harry, but he instantly regretted doing so. Annabeth's face darkened and she looked down. "Sorry. I didn't -"

"No," she said. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go visit the archery range."

**+-SoH-+**

The following morning found Harry standing of the porch of the farmhouse with Grover, who was holding a shoe box. According to Chiron, Percy should be ready to wake up sometime soon, so he had placed Percy on a chair out on the porch, and Harry and Grover were just to the left of it, where Percy wouldn't see them.

"How was the tour?" asked Grover. "Did Annabeth show you the entire place?"

"Yeah," said Harry, thinking about what might have happened to Zeus's daughter.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Last night, as she was showing me around the cabins, she mentioned something about the Big Three and how they swore not to sire any kids," explained Harry. "But she also mentioned how Zeus sired a girl a few years ago, but wouldn't mention what happened to her. I've just been thinking about what could have happened."

Grover's reaction was exactly the same as Annabeth's, as if it were some dark secret that they both shared.

"Sorry," apologized Harry again. "I was just..."

"No," said Grover. "No, you should know. As Annabeth probably told you, the Big Three swore an oath on the River Styx to no longer have affairs with mortal women."

"Swearing on the River Styx," said Harry as thunder boomed. "That's the most serious oath you can make, right? But since Zeus had a kid, I'm assuming he didn't follow through?"

Grover nodded. "Around seventeen years ago or so, Zeus had a child: a girl named Thalia. Hades eventually found out about her, and he was pretty unhappy about Zeus breaking his promise, and so he sent a horde of the worst monsters out of Tartarus after Thalia. A satyr had been assigned to escort her and a couple of other friends she'd befriended here, but he couldn't do anything. They got all the way up to the top of the hill. However, all three Kindley Ones - those are Hades' minions. You know one of them."

"I know one of them?" questioned Harry.

"Do you remember Mrs. Dodds?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, she's a Kindley One. The Kindley Ones, along with a bunch of other monsters, eventually found their way to the half-bloods just as they were about to cross the property line. They were outnumbered, and Thalia sacrificed herself to save her friends. Zeus, taking pity, turned her into that pine tree as she died. That's why that hill is called Half-Blood Hill. It's dedicated to her."

Harry was impressed by Thalia. The fact that she sacrificed her own life in order to save her friends was extremely brave and loyal of her. Harry wished that there was some way he could meet her at least once in his life; however, he was pretty sure that that was impossible. There was no way to talk to the dead, unless you managed to go to the Underworld, and from what Harry remembered from Chiron's lessons in Latin class, it was insanely difficult to find a way in there.

"Wow," said Harry. "That was awfully brave of her."

"Yeah, it was," said Grover. "She was a great and loyal friend. At least - at least that's what her friends said."

"Who are they?" asked Harry. "Her friends, I mean."

"Er -" began Grover, but he was interrupted by sudden movement coming from Percy, who had nearly dropped the glass of nectar. "Careful."

Percy turned his head, took one look at us and smiled. He tried to get up, but from the looks of things he was too weak to do so. "Harry! Grover!"

"Hi, Percy," said Harry with a grin as he and Grover walked towards him. "You feeling alright?"

He shrugged. "I've been worse. What's going on? Where - where are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood," said Grover. "Calm down, Percy. You've been out for a little over a day now. You need to take it easy."

"So... last night wasn't a dream," frowned Percy. "That - that means that my mother is really..."

"I'm sorry, Percy," said Grover. "There was nothing you or any of us could do. Please don't blame yourself for being unable to save her. It wasn't your fault."

"I won't," said Percy, but Harry knew that that Percy hadn't meant it. He knew that Percy would still find a way to blame himself no matter what anybody told him.

"Come on," said Grover. "Chiron and Mr D. are waiting."


	4. A Quest For Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan.**

**A/N: Huge thanks to my beta, sonsofdurin, for editing this chapter. I hope you all enjoy chapter four! Also, there will no longer be an update schedule; instead, I'm going to update whenever the chapter is finished. **

* * *

**The Son of Hecate**

4. _A Quest for Two_

Despite the first few days being rather confusing, what with the whole concept of the Greek gods and almost everything involving Greek Mythology being real, camp was beginning to be enjoyable for Harry.

However, the downside of being a new demigod at camp was that everyone was watching you to try and figure out what your godly parent was. Percy and Harry seemed to intrigue the majority of the campers, and occasionally Harry overheard conversations of people betting whose parent Percy or Harry's is.

They still didn't believe Harry when he claimed that his mother was Hecate. He had tried numerous times to prove that she was his mother. However, there was one little issue: he couldn't do magic anymore. He had tried to close his eyes and make something magically appear, but it didn't work. It was almost as if he never even did magic in the first place, but Harry knew that wasn't true. He knew he could do magic, but he had no idea why he couldn't do it now.

Perhaps it was because he could only do it when he was in total danger or absolutely needed it. When he had first done it, he was trying to get away from the Minotaur. Then, the second time he managed to use magic, he was desperately trying to contact Grover - or anyone, really - for help, and it had been successful. Or maybe it was all just a hallucination and what Harry did wasn't actually magic.

Harry remembered back to his conversation that he and Percy had had with Chiron and Dionysus when Percy woke up about who their parent was, and how he had tried to prove that he could actually do magic. When it had failed, they had all rolled their eyes and moved on to give Percy a tour. Ever since then, Harry's numerous attempts to prove that he could use magic had all been anything but successful.

The first time occurred during dinner, when Harry had discovered that the glasses magically fill themselves with any drink you want.

"Just make sure it's not alcoholic," warned Luke.

About halfway through dinner, he had accidentally spilled his glass that had been full of tea. Embarrassed, he had foolishly tried to clean it up himself with his 'magic', despite the wood nymphs ordered him not to. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked, causing everyone who had overheard and watch him to laugh.

The second time was when he was canoeing with Percy and had accidentally dropped his paddle into the water. Instead of jumping in and trying to get it by hand, he had leaned over the canoe and tried to summon the paddle that was nearly at the bottom of the lake. Unfortunately, he had leant too far over, and had fallen into the lake himself. Percy had laughed at him, and still did whenever he has the chance. Strangely, though, when Percy had helped Harry out of the water, he had come out entirely dry. They had shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing. Now, however, Harry wished that they had done something about that odd experience because it would have helped the counsellors come to the conclusion about Percy's father much quicker than they actually did.

Harry had given up after his failed attempt during capture the flag. It had made him so embarrassed that he had refused to try to prove that his mother was Hecate ever again, and had decided to wait for her to claim him (if she was his mother, anyway). However, he had this odd feeling that he would never receive that claim, mostly because of what Annabeth said about the minor gods and goddesses and how they ignored their children more than the twelve Olympians do.

Harry, however, had other things on his mind that distracted him from his mother - or whoever his godly parent was - not claiming him yet. For starters, he had Percy being claimed to worry about, although Percy had told him not to worry about anything at all. That didn't stop him, though; Harry cared and worried about his friends, and so he had to care and worry about Percy, especially since Percy was the son of Poseidon.

When Percy had first gotten claimed, after Luke had captured the flag during Harry's first game of capture the flag, Harry had been slightly confused. How exactly could Percy be the son of Poseidon? He had known Percy for so long, and if he told his past self that Percy was who he actually was, his past self would have simply laughed it off. However, the more he thought about it, the more it slowly began to make sense.

For one thing, Percy had always been an unusually talented swimmer. Occasionally at Yancy, he, Percy and Grover would go to the pool on the weekend. Although Grover never swam with them, which Harry now understood why, Harry and Percy would have competitions: from who can hold their breath the longest, to seeing who can make the biggest splash by jumping into the water from the diving board, to seeing who can complete five laps the fastest. Percy, of course, had won all of these events by a landslide, and it had boggled both Harry and Grover. Then, of course, there was the fact that Percy had helped him onto the canoe out of the lake and he had come out completely dry. And, finally, whenever Percy was around water he was always stronger and energized than he usually was. All of this had confused Harry and had made Grover anxious about something, but now that Percy was claimed by Poseidon, it all made sense.

Another thing Harry had to distract him was all of the activities he had to do around camp, with his favourite being the sword-fighting lessons he had with Luke and Percy.

The sword-fighting lessons weren't always with Luke and Percy; they had originally been with all of cabin eleven. However, when Percy got claimed, all of them except Harry had been too nervous to have the lessons with Percy, and so Luke simply taught Harry and Percy alone. It was rather amusing for Harry to watch Percy get his butt kicked by Luke, but he kept his amusement to himself. He didn't want Percy to assume that he was bad at sword-fighting, when in reality, he was anything but bad – it was just that Luke was amazing at it.

Even though he enjoyed the sword-fighting lessons, he sucked at it. Badly. It wasn't just the sword-fighting lessons, too: he seemed to be bad at pretty much everything, save for speaking Ancient Greek. However, he was very good at mythology trivia, although that didn't really benefit to Harry. What good was being good at trivia? It wouldn't help Harry fight off monsters, unless, of course, he was a part of some Greek mythology version of Jeopardy or something. Hey, with all of his trivia that Harry knew, he could become a millionaire and buy a house on Olympus or something like that.

To make matters even worse for Harry, Percy had managed to get a quest and, before he could volunteer, he had discovered that Annabeth and Grover had already done so. He had wanted to go badly, to get out in the world to show that he wasn't just a somewhat below average demigod. However, Chiron insisted that only a trio would do well on a quest like this, as generally, those that go on a quest with more than three people have only come back with three people. Chiron also told him in a kind voice that he was unclaimed, and only those who have been claimed are allowed to go on a quest.

Harry remembered his first day here, two week ago, and how all the kids in cabin eleven looked all depressed, and he realized that he was slowly joining them. What was so great about him? He wasn't skillful at anything whatsoever, and his parent had yet to claim him... if they even would...

**+-SoH-+**

_Harry opened his eyes, but quickly closed them; the bright sunlight was difficult to adjust to._

_He slowly got up and observed his surroundings. He was in a clearing of a thick forest, with nothing but the clear, blue sky above him. The only sounds that Harry could hear were the sounds of the trees being blown by the wind and the birds chirping. He stared into the forest, for there was something odd about them..._

Snap_._

_Harry turned around in alarm and cautiously stared at the woman who was standing in front of him. She was wearing dark robes, had golden hair was set in an Ancient Greek high-tail ponytail._

_"Er - sorry, but... who are you?" questioned Harry._

_She smiled. "You will find that out soon enough. However, I have come to warn you about what is currently happening."_

_"What?"_

_"He has arisen again," she answered. "And you must stop him."_

_"Who has risen again? Why must I stop him?"_

_"I have granted you permission to go on a quest," she said, ignoring Harry's questions. "But you must take this. I had given it to your uncle, who was supposed to give it to you, but appears he either hadn't had the chance to do so – or forgot about it."_

_She waved her hand, and on the ground in front of her appeared a thin, yet long black box. With another wave of her hand, it appeared right before him._

_Harry, curious, opened it. He somehow knew what it was: a wand. However, to make sure his assumption was correct, he decided to ask her._

_"This is a wand... Right?" asked Harry, and she responded by nodding._

_"Eleven inches," she said, "holly and Phoenix feather. It was created by an old friend of mine. It's yours until you no longer need it."_

_"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry, as she was turning around, ready to leave. "Wait! Who are you? Why must I stop him?"_

_She turned around. "You will understand one day."_

_Harry blinked, and she was gone._

Harry awoke and stared up at the wooden ceiling of the cabin, sighing in relief.

It was just a dream. The mysterious woman had just been a figment of his own imagination; there was no quest, no wand, no nothing.

Harry figured it must have still been early in the morning, as everyone in the cabin was still sound asleep. He tried to move into a more comfortable position, but something stopped him. Something hard.

He glanced over to see what it was and stared. For there, lying right next to him, was the black box that the woman had given him.

**+-SoH-+**

The next morning found Harry sitting around the table with Chiron and Dionysus on the porch of the farmhouse, discussing the events of his dream.

"So you're telling me that this woman granted you permission to go on a quest?" questioned Chiron, and Harry nodded in confirmation. "Did she say something about this quest or give you anything?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," responded Harry. "She mentioned something about me having to stop someone who has risen again."

Chiron glanced at Dionysus, who had a sullen look on his face.

"Did she say _who_ has risen again?"

"No," said Harry. "Just that I had to stop him."

"It can't be him," said Dionysus to Chiron. "Zeus defeated him millenniums ago, and if he came back I would have been alerted."

"Er - you can't be referring to Kronos, are you?" asked Harry.

"I do not think that the woman was referring to Kronos, Dionysus," said Chiron, ignoring Harry. "I have heard word from an old friend of mine back in England of someone who she might be talking about..."

"Who?"

"I don't know his actual name," stated Chiron, "for Firenze, the old friend of mine, didn't speak of it. He claimed that everyone - even centaurs - are afraid of the man. The closest name I got was 'You-Know-Who'."

"And this might be the person who this woman said I had to stop?" questioned Harry.

"Perhaps," said Chiron. "Although you are unable to go on this quest, as you have yet to be claimed..."

"I think there might be a way I can prove who my mother is," said Harry, gesturing towards the black box he was holding. "That won't end up in complete disaster."

"The goddess of boxes?" guessed Dionysus, chuckling, but stopped when Chiron glared at him.

"Not the box itself," said Harry, opening the box and picking up the wand. "But this."

"She gave you a stick?" questioned Dionysus, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not a stick," stated Harry, "but a wand."

"A wand for..."

"Magic."

"You have tried," began Chiron, "to use magic many times, Harry, yet all have ended up, as you said, 'in a complete disaster'. What makes you think that this won't end the same way?"

Harry didn't answer. He remembered how he managed to land safely after jumping out the window; all by thinking about wanting to do it. He thought for a moment on how he could best demonstrate his magical prowess, and then he knew what to do. He closed his eyes, and with a quick thought, he pointed his wand on the table, in an area next to Dionysus. He didn't open it, though, as he knew he probably looked like a fool waving his wand and causing nothing to appear. He didn't want to be embarrassed all over again.

He opened his eyes the moment he heard the opening of a coke can, knowing it had worked. However, Chiron and Dionysus were not staring at the coke can that he had just somehow managed to summon, yet instead, they were staring at something directly above his head. Harry quickly looked up to try and catch a glimpse at what they were staring at, but he was too late. All he could see was a fading, green hologram; one that was similar to what had been above Percy's head when he got claimed, with the only difference being the object in the middle.

"It appears that you were correct about your mother," said Chiron, to which Harry grinned. "And... since you have now been claimed, you are allowed to go on the quest. Before you go, however, you must visit the Oracle. The Oracle is upstairs in the attic."

**+-SoH-+**

The attic wasn't in the best condition.

It was filled entirely with junk relating to Greek heroes: armour, now covered in cobwebs, shields now rusted. A long table had glass jars all over it filled with picked things, from severed hairy claws to huge yellow eyes. While all of this stuff intrigued Harry, the most intriguing object in the room was what was sitting by the window, which was what Harry assumed to be the Oracle.

It was a mummy. It was a human female body that apparently wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were white, glassy slits. As Harry approached her, a green mist poured from the mouth of the mummy, which hissed like twenty thousand snakes and coiled over the floor.

The trapdoor slammed shut, and Harry suddenly heard of a voice that he knew was the mummy: I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask me what you seek.

Harry knew what to ask. "What is my destiny?"

The mist in the room became thicker than before, and suddenly Harry froze, for standing in front of him were the Dursleys, and they appeared to be more angry than he'd ever seen them before.

His uncle stared at him, his face red from anger. Although he appeared to be angry, he didn't yell at all; instead, he spoke in a quiet, calming voice, which was weird for Harry to hear come out of his uncle. _While three travel west, two shall go east, to try and destroy the most dangerous of beasts_.

It was his Aunt's turn. _Seven objects you must find; each appearing different, yet from the same mind_.

His cousin spoke last. _The first is something that you know well; destroy it, along with the others, and all will be swell_.

Then they all spoke together, like this had been something they had been rehearsing. _But if__ you fail... all shall hail_.

**+-SoH-+**

"Well?" questioned Chiron. "What did she tell you?"

"She said that I have to go east, find seven objects, and destroy them," said Harry, leaving out the part about one of them being someone he knows well.

"That's all?"

"Yes," answered Harry.

"Well," said Chiron, "that shouldn't be too difficult then."

"But she didn't say where I had to go exactly," pointed out Harry. "All she mentioned was that I had to go east. That doesn't really help."

"I'm assuming that this has something to do with the man who has risen again," said Chiron, "and the only person who has 'risen again' is this 'You-Know-Who' person that Firenze told me about..."

"So you think that these seven objects are somewhere in England," said Harry.

"They might be," frowned Chiron. "I should discuss this with Firenze, and it would be important if he hears the prophecy as well..."

"How are you going to contact Firenze if he's all the way in England?" questioned Harry.

"Iris-Messaging," he answered, pulling out a real - definitely real - golden drachma. "Now, Harry, I may need your help. Is there any possible way you could make water come out of your wand?"

"Er - I might be able to," said Harry. "Why?"

"We need a rainbow," said Chiron, "in order to pull of the Iris-Messaging. I hope you paid attention in science."

Harry understood what he meant. He thought about it for just a moment, and then water came spewing out of his wand in the form of a light mist. It turned into a rainbow the moment the mist came into contact with the light.

"O Goddess, accept my offering," said Chiron after he threw the drachma in. "Firenze in Scotland."

One moment Harry was staring at the front of the farmhouse, and the next he was staring at another centaur, this one with white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Chiron," said Firenze. "It's been quite some time."

"Yes, indeed," he said. "How is everything over there?"

"Not good," answered Firenze. "You-Know-Who is on the move and we centaurs believe he's trying to gather his army back up again. One of our centaurs found some of his followers talking to a werewolf in this forest."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't believe so. He's too powerful this time, but that's because he managed to find Flamel's Elixir of Life - he told the entire world about it a few nights ago. He also told us that he's after the Potter boy; any information regarding him is to be told immediately, or the person holding the information will be found and sentenced to the death."

Harry stared and spoke, confused. "Er - sorry for interrupting, but... what exactly does he want with me?"

Firenze turned and stared, his mouth agape. "You're the missing Potter boy?"

"I - I don't believe I'm missing," said Harry, "but yeah, my name's Harry Potter."

"What are you doing at Camp Half-Blood?" asked Firenze. "You are supposed to be at Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" questioned Harry. "What's that?"

Firenze stared. "Are you sure you're the Potter boy?"

"The one and only," he answered.

"He is, Firenze," said Chiron. "And we have other matters to discuss than Harry not being at Hogwarts. Do you know of any objects that have the possibility of destroying You-Know-Who?"

"No," said Firenze. "If there were such objects, than surely we centaurs - along with the rest of the Wizarding community - would have heard of it by now. Why?"

"Harry here has been given a quest," began Chiron. "Do you think you could repeat what the Oracle said to Firenze, Harry?"

"It said that I have to go east and find seven objects and destroy them," he answered.

Firenze frowned. "There could be one thing that the Oracle is referring to, but someone making seven of them is absolutely preposterous! Just making one of them is crazy... and yet, it is entirely possible to do so. I might know someone who can help. There is an old follower of You-Know-Who that I know of that might have the information you need. Come to England, and somewhere in London there should be a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. He will be there on the summer solstice."

"But the summer solstice is tomorrow!" exclaimed Harry. "How am I going to get to England in a day?"

"Magic," suggested Firenze. "I have to go. The other centaurs are bringing something in, and it doesn't sound pretty."

"Thank you, Firenze," said Chiron.

"Anytime," he said. "And Potter? Good luck."

Firenze, along with the mist, disappeared in an instant, leaving Harry alone with Chiron.

"There's a way that you'll be able to make it to England by tomorrow," said Chiron. "But it is very dangerous as of now. Zeus is angry - Percy has yet to deliver his lightning bolt."

Harry glanced at the sky, where a storm was brewing in the distance; the worst storm that Harry has ever seen, even worse than the storm that occurred when Harry, Percy and Grover were running away from the Minotaur.

Harry noticed that Chiron was staring off in the distance, and Harry followed his gaze, and found himself staring at the Pegasi stables.

"You aren't seriously thinking that I -"

"It's the fastest way," said Chiron.

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll try, anyway."

"Now that we've sorted out your traveling issues," began Chiron, "who exactly do you plan on bringing with you?"

**+-SoH-+**

"You can't be serious," said Luke.

Harry had just explained the entire situation with him, and had given him the entire prophecy that the Oracle had told him. He hadn't wanted to tell Chiron, because there was this odd lack of trust that Harry had with him; but this lack of trust was absent from Luke; Harry trusted him entirely.

"Yes," said Harry. "I know that your quest at the Garden of Hesperides failed and nobody could go on a quest afterwards because of it, but I asked Chiron if he would allow you to go with me, and he granted permission."

Luke opened his mouth, about to say something, but quickly closed it. After a moment of thought, he said, "I can't."

Harry's grin fell. "What do you mean? Of course you can!"

"No, Harry," said Luke. "I - I can't. Not after the last quest. I don't want another repeat of that."

"But Luke, this could be a chance to redeem yourself! Maybe your father might -"

"My father?" asked Luke, now glaring at Harry. "My father won't care, no matter if I succeed or fail. My answer is no."

He slammed cabin eleven's door in front of Harry's face, leaving Harry flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. He would have thought that Luke would have jumped at the chance to go with Harry on this quest, but apparently he was wrong.

Harry turned around and began to head toward the stables. He had already gotten all of his stuff packed for the journey; the little stuff that he had made it much quicker for him to pack. He was about halfway to the stables when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Luke heading his way, carrying a duffle bag.

"I've changed my mind," said Luke. "I - I want to come with. Is that still okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure," grinned Harry. "What made you change your mind?"

Luke stared off in the distance. "That's none of your business, Harry."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I - I was just curious."

"It's alright," said Luke. "It's not your fault. Now let's go to England."


End file.
